¿Me cuentas un cuento, papi?
by Fany Bane
Summary: La vida del pintor, Magnus Bane, no podía ser mejor. Tenia una hija maravillosa, salía con un chico fantástico y el reconocimiento que había soñado siempre era suyo. ¿Que pasa cuando el pasado lo acorrala de nuevo? No puede evitar creer que todo se viene abajo, quedando solo la frase suelta... "Papi... ¿Me cuentas un cuento?". Universo Alterno. /Editado primer capitulo/
1. La princesa que salio al bosque

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes (A excepción de Dominique Bane y demas volados que aparezcan) pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. La princesa que entro en el bosque._**

-Papi... ¿Me cuentas un cuento?

La dulce voz de la niña saco a Magnus Bane de sus pensamientos. Arrugo la nariz ocultando una sonrisa mientras terminaba de arroparla.

-Es tarde, Dom. Mañana tienes escuela además.

La pequeña hizo un puchero, con un brillo de ternura en sus bellos ojos verdes. El pintor no pudo mas que sonreir leve ante el gesto tan propio.

-Por favor, prometo dormir toda la noche.

Oferta tentadora, habia tenido un dia bastante ajetreado y lo único que queria era dormir sin ser despertado a las 3:00 am para saber cómo una estrella plateada se habia hecho amiga de un lapin* y jugado juntos hasta desfallecer en Coney Island.

-Esta bien, princesa. -sonrio ladino, mirando como su hija aplaudia emocionada y sacudia su ondulada melena, enredandola un poco por sobre el rostro-. ¿De que quieres que sea el cuento?

-¡Dragones! -le gustaban aquellos seres que exhalaban fuego y volaban. Recordaba aquella película que había visto con su madre dónde un niño grosero se volvia uno y al romperse el hechizo, se hacia bueno y bondadoso.

-Dragones... -mordio su labio considerando las opciones, antes de dejar fluir su creatividad normalmente enfocada a desbordarse en lienzos- Hace mucho, mucho y bastante tiempo...

-¿Mas tiempo a que esa navidad dónde conociste a Alec? -pregunto la niña con ingenuidad sacándole una sonrisa a su padre-.

Hacia dos años, Dom lo había acompañado a una libreria para buscar el ya tradicional regalo navideño para Camille, su ex esposa. Su hija habia corrido entre los libreros completamente emocionada al ver tantos libros, casi provocandole una caida a un chico pelinegro que acomodaba libros en una mesita. Esa había sido la primera vez que se habia topado con Alec, aún cuando su relación comenzara un poco después.

-Sí, mas tiempo que ese. -se aclaro la garganta para retomar el hilo de la historia- Cómo te decia, hace todo ese tiempo habia una princesa llamada Dominique. -la pequeña le miro satisfecha al reconocer su nombre-. Y vivia muy feliz en el brillante reino de su atractivo padre...

-¿El rey se llamaba Magnus? -la niña sonrio sagaz, gesto que habia heredado de su madre pero que él encontraba adorable en ella.

-Exactamente. -le guiño el ojo haciendola reir- Un dia, la linda princesa se interno en el frondoso bosque que rodeaba el castillo donde vivia aún cuando su padre le habia dicho que no lo hiciera...

Dominique se sonrojo completamente al captar la indirecta y el disimulado regaño en la voz del pintor. -¡Ya me disculpe por eso!

-¿Por qué cosa? Es una historia Nicky. -sonrio de lado al ver el puchero que hacía su hija y por como se enfurruñaba ante su demencia.

-Ya lo pense bien, no quiero cuento.

-Vamos princesa, mañana te preparare waffles, ¿si? -Dom le miro de nuevo con los ojos brillantes asintiendo efusivamente. Amaba los waffles.

-¿Para mañana puedo ir con Alec antes de ir con mamá?

Magnus asintio y beso la frente de la pequeña dandole las buenas noches y saliendo hacía su habitación. Se sento en la cama y tomo su celular, haciendo uso de la marcación rapida y rogando no despertar al destinatario. El teléfono sono un par de veces antes de ser atendido.

-_¿Magnus?_ -el pintor sonrio y se recosto mirando el techo de manera soñadora alcanzando a escuchar debiles ruidos de protesta al otro lado de la linea.

-Hola cariño. -puso mas atención cuándo escucho una puerta cerrarse seguido de un silencio.

-_Ya, lo siento, Izzy empezaba a molestar. _

-¿Y debo de suponer que ahora estas en tu habitación? -casi podía imaginar el sonrojo de su novio al adivinarle.

-_¿Tan predecible soy?_ -su voz sono ligeramente avergonzada.

-Algunas veces, y solo para mi. -recalco orgulloso escuchando al chico carraspear un poco.

-_Entonces solo me llamaste para decirme lo fácil que soy de predecir para ti... _

-Claro que no, queria saber si mañana podía pasar por ti para desayunar, ademas de que Nicky quiere verte.

-_¡Me encantaria! Este... Quiero decir..._ -Magnus amplio su sonrisa al imaginar al muchacho retorciendo la manga de su sweatter ante su efusividad- _Tu sabes, si. A las dos cosas si. _

-Perfecto, estare ahí después de dejar a Dominique en la escuela y...

-_Espera, ¿no es turno de Camille para estar con Dom?_ -la pregunta surgio interrogante y no muy feliz por la simple mención de la francesa.

-Sí lo es, pasare a dejarla con ella por la noche.

Se hizo un momentaneo silencio al otro lado de la linea, antes de que se oyera un pequeño suspiro lleno de resignación.

-_Okay, te veo mañana. Descansa. _

Magnus se mordio el labio. Sabía de antemano que al hico no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Camille aún cuándo era necesario.

-Descansa tambien... Y... ¿Alec?

-_¿Si? _

-Te amo.

Hubo otro silencio, antes de que Alec respondiera con la alegria sustituyendo el pesar.

-_También te amo, Magnus. Buenas noches. _

Y colgo dejando al pintor ya mas tranquilo.

*Lapin: Conejo; francés.


	2. Excuse moi

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes (A excepción deDominique Bane y demás volados que aparezcan) pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos, todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

_Notas: Okay, me fije que el capítulo pasado le presumió sus párrafos al editor y este se los quito y comió. (?) Neh, sepan que escribo desde un celular y no sé porque rayos se pone así. Al igual con las itálicas ._. Ustedes lean, apenas pase a una Pc le reclamare al editor para que devuelva lo que no es suyo._

* * *

**_Capitulo 2. Excuse moi._**

-¿Con que quieres tus waffles?

Magnus miro el reloj con forma de máscara que colgaba junto a la puerta. 8:27 a.m. Aún tenían tiempo en espacio de 5 minutos. Siguió tarareando _Tu es foutu_ mientras caminaba hacia la alacena en espera a que su hija respondiera.

-¡Mantequilla y frambuesa! -Dominique hacía intento de alisar su cabello frente al espejo del baño sin obtener resultados. La pequeña a veces deseaba o haber tenido el lacio cabello de su padre o la ondulada cabellera de su madre y no el rizado cabello de su abuela materna. A ella le gustaba parecer una princesa, no un espantapájaros cómo solía decirle Maureen, una niña de grado superior a ella.

-Listo Nick, ven. -puso el plato con los waffles exquisitamente bañados en frambuesa frente al lugar dónde la niña solía sentarse cada que se quedaba con él. Su hija no tardo en apresurarse y comer cómo si no hubiera mañana, olvidándose del problema con su cabello.

8:33 a.m. Magnus y su hija salían en la Golf del pintor hacia la ciudad, maniobrando el tráfico de Brooklyn.

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood arrugo la nariz en cuanto escucho repetidas veces el timbre. Tomo un buen sorbo de su licuado de albaricoque antes de azotar la mano contra el sofá, reclamando mentalmente la poca consideración de algunos cuándo se tenía una resaca de los mil demonios.

-¡Maldita sea, Alec! -se dejo caer a lo largo del sofá, tomando uno de los cojines de terciopelo carmesí y poniéndolo sobre su rostro. -¡Tu brujo llego!

Escucho pasos apresurados y se quito la almohada justo para ver a su hermano con el rostro acelerado, una sonrisa boba que trataba de esconder y el cabello enredado. Al menos esta vez sí se había puesto los zapatos.

-¿Por qué no atiendes? ¡Pudo ser algo importante! -le regaño caminando al comunicador y abriendo la puerta, tomando aire y tratando de parecer despreocupado.

-Pero no es importante, solo es Magnus. -Normalmente adoraba a su cuñado, pero el que hiciera retumbar sus oídos cómo si estuvieran en una catedral le provocaba lanzar algunas de sus galletas sobre el parabrisas del ojiverde.

-Magnus es importante para mí. -Alec se ajusto la ropa de nuevo y pego un respingo al escuchar unos suaves _Toc Toc_ en la puerta, yendo a abrir -. Y compórtate, el todavía se puede arrepentir de llevarte a esa galería que abrirá Fell.

Izzy estuvo a punto de protestar sobre cómo Magnus no le haría algo así jamás, cuando el susodicho entro a paso elegante y felino haciéndoles contener la respiración a los dos, cosa sorprendente si se tomaba en cuenta que lo conocían desde tiempo atrás. Pero habían llegado a un punto en el que no se sorprendían. Así era Magnus, alto e imponente, llamando la atención por donde pasaba.

-Y llego el Gran Brujo... -soltó Isabelle aun irritada en cuanto recupero el habla y se colocaba el cojín sobre el rostro. El pintor enarco una ceja ante la agresividad de su cuñada, encogiéndose de hombros mirando al estudiante sonriente.

- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, solo déjame... -el chico murmuro mirando a todos lados y caminando de regreso a su habitación con expresión absorta en el rostro, como buscando algo y dejando solos a su hermana y novio.

-Magnus... -el mencionado volvió la vista hacía la chica tirada en el sofá-. Si por alguna extraña e imposible razón, tú te enojaras conmigo... ¿No me llevarías a la nueva exposición de Ragnor?

-Si te llevaría, se lo importante que es para ti. -el pintor miraba sus uñas, un tanto ausente, hablando antes de que Isabelle empezara su baile de victoria-. No puedo asegurar que tu cabello permaneciera cómo ahora, o tu guardarropa inclusive.

Izzy miro incrédula a su cuñado hasta que Alec regreso con paso torpe -cargando una bolsita café- y se hubieran ido bastante animados, seguramente a Taki's. Notando la sonrisa que empezaba a formársele en el rostro, la Lightwood tomo su celular y escribió un rápido mensaje para mandárselo a su hermanito.

* * *

_"-Acomoda los libros de ésas cajas en aquéllas mesas. -la voz práctica de su jefe le taladro la cabeza con desagrado.- Por orden, Alec. Después puedes irte a casa._

_Tomo las cajas y fue hacía las mesas para ordenar los libros. Envidiaba a su hermana, que había podido salir de aquél suplicio cómo las personas con buenos trabajos. Él, por ser nuevo, tenía que terminar su trabajo a las 6:00 p.m. en lugar del 2:00 p.m cómo los demás. Pero el lamentarse de ésa forma no iba a ayudarle en nada, tenía el consuelo de que al menos, Matthew estaba atrapado con él hasta que terminara._

_-Entonces... -Alec volvió la cabeza para mirar al encargado, empezando a maldecir mentalmente por si se le ocurría mandarlo a hacer más cosas. Tomo un libro en portada carmesí con la silueta de un gato negro y dejándola sobre la mesita, buscando más de Allan Poe-. Mañana es Navidad..._

_-Aham... -encontró entre los libros a Retrato Oval y siguió ordenando, aún sin entender a dónde quería llegar su jefe. Unas risas infantiles hicieron que Matt se aclarara la garganta antes de seguir hablando. -Bueno, yo me preguntaba... Ya sabes... Si no tienes planes... Tal vez podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí..._

_Al pelinegro casi se le resbalo de las manos el libro que sostenía por la invitación del castaño. No iba a negar que Matthew era atractivo, con el rizado cabello caoba rozándole parte de la nuca, el sorprendente cuerpo tonificado no propio de un psicólogo, el varonil rostro y los chispeantes ojos grises. Le parecía atractivo, si, pero no era su tipo._

_-Err... Bueno... -carraspeo un poco, intentando hacer tiempo acomodando El Corazón Delator sobre la pila de cuentos, apenas si notando cómo las risas parecían estar más cerca-. Esto, Matthew..._

_No alcanzo a terminar. Las risas que habían escuchado desde hacía ya rato, pertenecían a una niña de no más de 5 años que corría entre los libreros cómo lo haría cualquier infante en una gran juguetería. Pero lo que lo detuvo no fue que ella sonriera cómo si se encontrara en el mejor lugar del mundo, sino que tropezara con él hasta casi tirarlo._

_-¡Alec! ¿Estás bien? -el chico ignoro a su jefe sin poder dejar de ver los enormes y medio rasgados ojos de la niña. Ese era precisamente su tono favorito de verde._

_-¡Dios, Dominique! -la niña le sonrió cómplice y se giro hasta un hombre alto que caminaba a velocidad para llegar a ellos. El Lightwood no pudo evitar tener el corazón en un puño al notar más de cerca al asiático. De facciones orientales, cabello lacio negro que caía un poco sobre sus hombros luciendo como la seda, y ojos risueños del mismo hermoso tono que el de la niña, le sonrió con disculpa cuando los alcanzo- Lo siento, mi hija se emociona cómo si jamás hubiera visto un libro._

_Aparto la mirada y asintió con suavidad, repentinamente ruborizado por la cercanía de aquél hombre.- No es nada, en serio. A su edad hacía lo mismo._

_Se miraron un largo instante, como si estuvieran estudiándose antes de hablar, hasta que un profundo y molesto carraspeo los sacara de las ensoñaciones donde habían entrado y perdido. Era Matt._

_-Disculpe... ¿Es usted Magnus Bane? ¿El pintor? -los ojos mercurio brillaron de entusiasmo y veneración, pero con una pizca de celos que Alec bien podía identificar. Se sonrojo un poco más al reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba junto al Gran Brujo, uno de los mayores astros en el arte que poseía Nueva York y el país entero._

_-No lo se... -sonrió ladino, haciendo perder al Lightwood un instante mientras bajaba la vista hacia su pequeña hija-. Dime cariño, ¿quién es Magnus Bane?_

_-Un pintor muy, muy famoso. -la niña le extendió las manos para que la cargara con una sonrisa, a lo que su padre accedió-. ¡Y que prepara los mejores waffles del mundo! -Alec no contuvo su sonrisa, al igual que el ojiverde, riendo por la ocurrencia de la menor-. Ah, y es el, mi papá..."_

-¿Alec? ¿Cariño? -el susodicho parpadeo varias veces antes de regresar de la Luna en aterrizaje forzoso y sin ninguna delicadeza, volteando a ver a su novio frente a él, sacudiéndole la mano frente a su rostro.

-Lo lamento, me perdí. -bajo la mirada ocultando una sonrisa por el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Magnus y Nicky. Sacudió la cabeza y corto con sus cubiertos un trocito de su crepa de chocolate.

-Lo note, y sin nada de posibilidad de tenerte en la civilización. -Magnus rodo los ojos sonriendo un poco y mirándole tras las largas pestañas-. ¿Sabes? Esa expresión soñadora es bastante linda en ti.

El sonrojo no tardo en acudir a su rostro y se apresuro a comer tratando de enfocar su mente en algo mas, y por lo tanto, mirando por la ventana. Observó como una melena rubia sobresalía de entre un grupo de personas que cruzaban la calle al ponerse el semáforo.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir por la noche a Broadway un rato, ya sabes, un verdadero tiempo para los dos... -tuvo el impulso de asentir a cada cosa que decía Magnus, aun si este le proponía ir a Escocia, ponerse una falda y tocar una gaita, pero la larga cabellera rubia lo tenía absorto. Vio cómo se detenía ante la puerta del local, dándole visión de su figura delgada y el vestido gris justo antes de que no pudiera ver más al estar de espaldas-. ...Además de que la exposición será bastante variada y...

Magnus dejo de hablar, dándole señal de que algo iba verdaderamente mal. Miraba un punto frente suyo con el rostro serio. Se pregunto que estaría viendo para ponerlo de ese humor tan extraño, y justo cuando iba a girarse para ver, una suave, fría y acentuada voz se escucho a un lado suyo.

-Magnus... -el tono francés impregno el nombre de un modo repugnante para él, lleno de mojigatería.

-Bonjour, Camille. -Alec miro con cierto horror cómo todo el lugar parecía disolverse con esos dos, haciéndolos solo verse y enfocarse en ellos-. ¿Ocurre algo? No te vería hasta esta noche con Nicky...

Ella negó con tanta suavidad que provoco unos irracionales celos al estudiante. -Hay un problema.


	3. Crías rubias

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes (A excepción de Dominique Bane y demas volados que aparezcan) pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3. Crías rubias._**

-Entonces... ¿Ellos se quedaron conversando después de que tú te fuiste?

La voz salió titubeante, como si temiera decir algo equivocado y que el chico pelinegro que caminaba tal cuál león enjaulado frente a él, le saltara encima para beber la sangre de su yugular.

Alec Lightwood entrecerró los ojos y siguió dando vueltas entre los estantes, retorciendo las mangas del sweatter con desesperación mientras pensaba en la pregunta que el castaño le había hecho.

-Sí, permanecieron ahí después de que yo me largue...

Matthew le miro y volvió a tragar saliva antes de responder algo más. Debía asegurar primero su propia vida o la muerte a manos del estudiante celoso no sería precisamente dulce. -Bueno... Tal vez si era muy importante...

Mal paso. Alec volteó y lo miro cómo quién ve a alguien comer gatitos a las brazas. Palito para girar incluido.

-¿Tú te crees que esa z... sólo quería hacerle saber que sus padres llegaron de Francia? ¡Era una excusa para sacarme de ahí! -grito el chico ante las atónitas miradas de los clientes, que le taparon innecesariamente los oídos a sus hijos ante la amenaza del insulto.

Matt decidió dejar el tema por la paz y girarse para atender a los ya irritados clientes que aguardaban en una fila mientras el pelinegro seguía paseando y maldiciendo en voz baja a aquellos invasores que no lograron destruir al país galo antes de que tuvieran crías. Rubias y arpías crías.

No era cómo si se sintiera inseguro de aquélla bruja, no, que va, sólo que no confiaba en ella. Magnus ya le había hablado con anterioridad acerca de su ex esposa y la historia digna de telenovela que habían experimentado cuándo aun seguían casados. Por eso no confiaba en ella, ¿quién en su sano juicio engaña y deja a Magnus Bane? La misma zorra que lo besaba en Año Nuevo justo después de quitárselo cuándo el planeaba hacerlo.

Se sentó, completamente enfurruñado mientras veía el ir y venir de los clientes en la tienda. Dos años y seguía viendo el mismo pasar, cosa que lo hacía preguntarse de vez en vez el porqué aun no se había aburrido de eso. Puede que influyera que los libros tuvieran un 25% de descuento para él. Si, debía ser eso.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Matthew lo miro con los ojos grises llenos de preocupación al tiempo en que tomaba _El Retrato de Dorian Gray_de un lado suyo y regresaba al mostrador para entregárselo a la anciana clienta.

-Eso creo... Bueno, no es la gran cosa además. Todavía lo veré, Dom vendrá esta tarde y...

-¿Dominique vendrá? -Si antes el Lightwood estaba molesto, ahora la furia que llenaba a Matthew Lorcan era espantosa. El canadiense se volteo y miro al inglés unos segundos con los ojos vueltos acero. -No me parece bien que trates tanto con esa chiquilla.

El instinto protector de Alec salió a la luz, y miro con incredulidad pura a su jefe. -¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora llevas en una lista los Permitido y No Permitido de mi vida personal? -Matthew despidió a la clienta que parecía más preocupada por el color del moño en el regalo de su nieto que en la pelea que comenzaba a formarse dentro. -No eres nadie para decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer, Matthew.

Matt se sostuvo del aparador cómo si Alec le hubiera abofeteado. Sabía que el estudiante sólo le llamaba por su nombre y no el diminutivo cuándo estaba molesto. Muy, muy molesto, pero ese enojo no era nada comparado con el que él sentía en ese momento.

-Claro, yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que se te permite o no pero Magnus Bane si puede. Te felicito, Alexander, superas la mojigatería...

No acabo la frase. Por un instante, pensó que el dolor le había frenado pero más tarde en su casa se diría que había sido la sorpresa del no creerlo capaz. Alec le había soltado un puñetazo.

El chico lo miraba con ira pura, de la más peligrosa y no negaría el placer sádico que le recorrió al callar a su superior al momento de que su puño golpeo su mejilla. No era partidario de la violencia, pero había conseguido el desquite que necesitaba.

-Jamás... ¿Me oyes? Jamás vuelvas a referirte de esa manera sobre Magnus y Dominique Bane, en mi presencia al menos.

Matt no le respondió y siguió con la mirada el cómo Alec tomaba su mochila junto con una bolsa de libros y salía a la calle, con una aura de peligrosa tranquilidad a su alrededor. Cruzo la calle y una manzana después, Matt alcanzo a vislumbrar cómo el estudiante sacaba su celular y llamaba, probablemente a Magnus, para decirle que no llevara a la niña a la librería.

La furia que lo había encendido totalmente unos minutos atrás, se convirtió en remordimiento mientras veía al ojiazul marchar en dirección a Brooklyn. Lo había fastidiado y la oportunidad le resbalaba entre los dedos. De nuevo.

* * *

Simon Lewis miro con resignación la bolsa de azúcar en el aparador, antes de sujetarla y seguir a la chica pelinegra que le había pedido que la tomara. Él no se sentía listo para morir aun, no al menos por una intoxicación provocada al comer el pastel de nuez de su novia. Pero entre la muerte por coma y la agonía de la paliza a manos de Isabelle, prefería el método rápido e indoloro.

A veces se creía un cobarde.

-Simon...

El castaño miro a la Lightwood, encontrándose con el rostro estupefacto de ésta, mirando fijamente un punto frente a ella. El chico siguió la dirección de su vista y se quedo en piedra de igual manera, sorprendido por la escena frente a sus ojos.

-Oh... -trago saliva y parpadeo, como si quisiera asegurarse de lo que veía.

Ni más ni menos que su profesora de literatura, Camille Belcourt, tomada del brazo de quién parecía ser Magnus Bane.

Su amigo el pintor.

El novio de Alec.

El _cuñado_ de la chica que tenía a su lado.

"_Oh Dios..." _alcanzo a pensar, lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar a la chica por los brazos y mantenerla quieta.

-¡Izzy, cálmate!

Comenzó a tironear de ella, olvidándose de la bolsa con azúcar, para llevarla a un lugar alejado de la visión de aquel par tan extravagante. La soltó por fin cuando su novia le clavo las uñas en el brazo con más fuerza de la que había usado hasta el momento. Simon arrugo la nariz y miro alrededor, no muy convencido de que su novia no fuera a cometer una masacre en el centro comercial.

-¿Te sientes m...?

-¡No te atrevas a preguntarme si me siento mejor! -gruño ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en la dirección dónde había visto a su cuñado. -¿Qué se supone que hacía con esa?

-Pues... Puede qué... Estuvieran buscando comprar algo...

Isabelle le miro con fría ironía, agitando la cabeza de un modo condescendiente. -Sí, Lewis. Seguramente vinieron a buscar algunos condones para no darle más hermanos a Nicky...

-¿Qué son condones?

La pareja dio un salto, y miraron a la pequeña de cabello que les sonreía entretenida, vago gesto que le recordó demasiado a su padre. Ambos se miraron, indecisos por no saber que responder. Simon fue quien se termino de decidir, aclarándose la garganta para hablar.

-Nada, Nick. Cosas de grandes... -la niña hizo un puchero pero no insistio mas. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Acompaño a mis padres para comprar un regalo de bienvenida a los abuelos.

Isabelle enarco una ceja y asintió. Bueno, aquello le daba menos razones para enfadarse e ir con el pintor para arrancarle la cabeza y los brillantes cabellos con extrema lentitud. Abrió la boca para responder, quedándose así, con la boca abierta al ver de nuevo a Magnus y Camille.

El pintor sujetaba por la cintura a la escritora y se reían. Dios, que se reían...

Simon la miro preocupado y se enfoco en distraer a Nicky, para que no viera la furia que comenzaba a recorrer a Isabelle.

Puede que al fin y al cabo, si fuera a sostener algunos cabellos brillantes. Además de unos rubios y franceses cabellos.


End file.
